Heir Apparent
by TiffanyRance
Summary: After the sudden death of her grandparents, and news report, Josephine Kerr soon learns how funny her life is. Let's just give this an M just to be safe...
1. Little Girl Lost

Summary: As she sits in St. Aden's orphanage, little Josephine Kerr contemplates her next move.  
  
The GCPD aren't as friendly as the PRPD, they were unnecessarily callous to the girl.

Shoving her this way, and yanking her that way.  
No one cared about how she was feeling or what she was going through.  
  
It was like death was normal in Gotham.  
  
It wasn't in Park Ridge, if one died, they were usually old, dying peacefully in their sleep.  
In Park Ridge, people died quietly surrounded by their families and friends.

  
Not in a scary car crash, with strangers in a strange city.

  
They were heading to Gotham to see the circus as a treat for getting good grades, Josephine Kerr, or Josie'd always been bright, but this time, she made the honor roll.  
And her grandparents were always doting but she'd never been to Haly's Circus.  
  
They were safely driving with their seat belts on, when a drunk came outta nowhere and slammed into them!  
It flipped over 4 times, Grandpa James was killed instantly, Grandma Jane hit her head, dying later in the hospital.  
Josie herself miraculously walked away with only a few cuts and bruises.  
The people at the hospital called her lucky.  
Her grandparents were dead and she was alone in the world.  
  
How exactly was she lucky?  
  
Her mom died in childbirth and her dad drowned before she was born.  
The only thing she had of them was an old photo that her grandmother finally gave her after she caught her staring at it a million times.  
  
St. Aden was gray and dull, gloomy and sad.  
  
None of the kids talked to her and they seem to do as they pleased. One of the kids, a boy called Collin Wilkes, seems to have the run of the place.  
  
That Collin kid does what he wants and no one says a thing.  
  
Shouldn't I be allowed the same privilege? She asked herself.  
  
Maybe if Josie snuck out, she could find a way back to Park Ridge.  
Josie could live in her grandparents' house, she could take care of herself.  
The house was paid for her Grandpa, so she didn't have to worry about money, and her Grandma taught her how to cook.  
  
Living alone in Park Ridge would be better than living in Gotham.  
  
Something is always going on in this town!  
  
Banks being robbed here, and criminals breaking out there!  
  
And it's so noisy!  
  
She took out the old photo of her parents.  
Her mother, a woman called Bex, short for Rebecca Brown.  
She had hay colored hair in chin length bob, warm honey brown eyes and peach colored skin.  
She was smiling at the man next to her.  
A man called Joseph Kerr had an oblong face, a long chin, high cheekbones black hair and kind gray eyes.  
  
Her eyes.  
He wore a big wide smile.  
The two people in photograph looked very much in love.  
  
"I wish you were here." She mumbled to herself. "Or at least I could have been around then."  
  
Josie's grandparents spent her life constantly talking about her mom.  
Her mother was born in the early morning hours of June 9th, making her a Gemini.  
She was 5ft 2, 118 pounds and was fluent in French.  
  
She knew all about Bex.  
  
But Joseph Kerr...  
  
She knew nothing about him...  
  
When he died, Bex was too despondent to talk about him.  
They didn't know who he was, where he came from, or if he had any family.  
Josie understood this, but it still stung, she wished someone knew something about the man!  
  
She glanced at the television, and saw a report about a place called Arkham.  
A man broke out a week ago and the whole town when crazy!  
  
Again?! She thought. Why do they keep talking about this?! The guy broke out! Catch him and move on! How hard can it be to catch one man!  
  
The lady on TV said that Batman and the Commissioner would looking for the man.  
  
'And the state wide search for the notorious madman The Joker continues.  
With no current knowledge of the criminal's whereabouts or motives, the citizens Gotham are on edge.  
Commissioner Gordon has issued a city wide curfew for all residents until the madman is captured.'  
  
Josie watched the people on TV run in and out of stores carrying bottles of water and canned goods.  
It was as if they were expecting an earthquake or something.  
  
'The mayor urges Gothamites to stay inside and lock their doors.'  
  
How bad could one man be? Is he really that dangerous?  
  
She stared at the TV as they flashed a video of The Batman.  
A man dressed like a bat punched a another man with question marks on his suit.  
  
The Batman, but is that The Joker he's fighting?  
He doesn't look so tough.  
And why would he have question marks on his suit?  
Wouldn't he look like... a clown?  
This can't be The Joker.  
  
The others often talked about The Batman, he was a masked vigilante that protects Gotham.  
When she lived in Park Ridge, Josie heard talk about a caped wonder in Metropolis.  
She also used to hear talk of a wonderful woman from her teacher and grandmother.  
  
She didn't remember hearing about the Joker.  
No one in Park Ridge talked about the Joker or The Batman.  
  
In fact, no one in Park Ridge talked about Gotham.  
  
Her teacher, Miss. Wilder, who went to school in Gotham, said that it was dark and gritty. She mentioned something about birds, but never a Batman or a Joker.

And the kids at St. Aden or the grown ups don't talk about the Joker.  
  
This made her wonder; what did the Joker look like?  
  
For some reason, she kept thinking about her father.  
  
Or more accurately; his name.  
  
Joseph Kerr.  
  
Joseph Kerr.  
  
Then she thought about her name.  
  
Josie Kerr.  
  
Her mother insisted that she be named after her father.  
A fact that Josie was very proud of.  
  
Joseph Kerr.  
  
Joe Kerr  
  
It kinda sounds like joker, isn't that interesting?  
Wouldn't it be funny if Joseph Kerr and The Joker were one in the same?  
  
She laughed at the frivolous thought.  
  
Joseph Kerr is dead! Drowned in a river before you were born.  
  
He could have been swept away by the current. Her brain countered. It's possible.  
  
Why wouldn't he come back to your mother?  
  
Maybe he hit his head and got amnesia. It happens all the time on Grandma Jane's soaps.  
  
But on TV they get their memories back in a month or two; how come he didn't come back then?  
  
That's television, Josie! Grammy Jane used to always tell you about taking the word of that idiot box as gospel!  
  
Okay, why didn't he find a doctor?  
  
Doctors are bad! That's why grandpa never liked going to see them.  
  
The Joker is a bad guy, and Joseph Kerr is a good man.  
  
Amnesia, Josie. He might not even know who he is. Who you are.  
  
They don't even look a like!  
  
How would you know? You're never even seen this Joker guy!  
  
The news lady won't show his-  
  
The face the news lady showed...  
  
The man had metallic green hair, his skin looked like he spent a year playing in a giant bowl of flour and his eyes...  
  
Her eyes!  
  
The Joker has her eyes!  
****  
  
Josie had to find him.  
  
She had to know.  
  
She had to be sure.  
  
She had never been the type to sneak out bed in the middle of night, but sneaking out of St. Aden's was surprisingly easy.  
She learned how after watching the redheaded boy Colin do it.  
  
He had, in fact, slipped out that very night.  
  
What he went out to do, Josie could not say, she watched Colin dart off into the darkness.  
  
Wonder where he's going? Josie pondered.  
Maybe he's looking for someone too.  
  
She ran in the opposite direction, but had no idea where to go.  
She'd only been in the city for a few days, and didn't really know anyone.  
She really didn't know Colin that well, not enough to go to him for assistance.  
  
Besides, he was a boy, and boys are gross.  
  
Josie ran in no particular direction down the streets of Gotham.  
She wished she'd had the good sense to print out a map of the city.  
  
Or at the very least, researched the Arkham patient known as The Joker.  
  
Joker.  
  
Joker.  
  
Joker.  
  
The Joker is a clown, Josie.  
  
What do you remember about clowns?  
  
Clowns are silly.  
  
They like to make people laugh.  
  
Where would a clown go?  
  
Clowns like to hangout at the circus or fairs.  
  
There's no fair in town, but a circus...  
  
Haly's Circus, could the Joker be there?  
  
Wait, if I'm smart enough to figure out this, wouldn't Batman do the same?  
  
That thought made her pause.  
  
What if The Batman's already got him back in that Arkham place?  
  
Should I go back to the orphanage?  
  
Josie didn't want to go back to the orphanage.  
  
She didn't know how to get back to the orphanage.  
  
Maybe she should look for Colin...  
  
An hour passed.  
  
And it began to drizzle...  
  
And it was cold.  
  
Great...  
  
Josie wasn't sure that she could find him.  
  
To be honest, Josie wasn't sure if he knew who she was.  
  
What if he didn't want to help her get back?  
  
Well, the least she could do was ask...  
  
"At least ask, Josie..." she mumbled to herself.  
  
So she walked...  
  
And walked...  
  
And walked...  
  
And walked some more...  
  
Where am I?  
  
How long have I been out?  
  
What time is it?  
  
AAAAAAAAAH!  
  
What was that?  
  
It came from the alley, she slowly crept over to the alley, and she peered around the corner and saw 3 people.  
There was a man on the ground clutching his arm, it looked like it was bleeding. He was staring up at a man, a really big man.  
A big behemoth with red hair wearing a trench coat, in front of him, there stood a little boy who looked about her age.  
He had on a black hood, a black and green mask and green gloves and boots.  
  
He had a sword pointed at the man on the ground and it was dripping with blood.  
  
'I don't know anything, I swear!' Said the bleeding man.  
  
'Liar!' Screamed the boy.'Tell us what Zsaaz is doing with the missing children?!'  
  
'I don't know!' Cried the man. 'I don't know anything I swear!'  
  
The boy stabbed the man's other arm, his scream made Josie resist the urge to scream out in protest.  
She found herself turning away in disgust.  
  
'Shut up.' He roared. 'You'll get worse than that if you don't start talking!'  
  
The man began to cry, the boy said something in a strange language to the behemoth.  
And the behemoth seemed to understand him, Josie wondered he said.  
  
'Okay! Okay! He's got a fighting ring!'  
  
A fighting ring?! What's that?  
  
'He's using the kids in ring!' Said the man. 'They're making the kids fight to death!'  
  
The boy held the sword at the bloody man's neck.  
  
'Please don't kill me!' He begged.   
  
'Robin.' The behemoth growled. 'He's not worth it.'  
  
The boy, Robin, put his sword down, and stepped back.  
He put his hands on his hips, and turned away.  
The behemoth stood the man up roughly as the boy began to sway.  
  
'Where's Zsasz?'   
  
'I don't know!'  
  
Josie stared at the boy, he seemed preoccupied with what was on the ground.  
It happened so fast, one minute the he was kicking a rock, and the next, something jumped up and stabbed her in the shoulder.  
She looked and saw what looked like a star was stuck in it. Gasping and stumbling back, she clutched shoulder in bewilderment.  
She looked up and saw the boy charging towards her.  
She let out a terrified scream and took off running.  
  
'Robin!' Called the behemoth.  
  
The boy called Robin darted after her.  
  
Why is he chasing me?  
  
'Get back here!' He screeched.  
  
He grabbed her hair, and threw her on the ground. He pounced on her, and held a dagger at her throat.  
  
'Where's Victor Zsasz?!'  
  
'HELP!'  
  
He pushed the star further into her shoulder, she screamed.  
  
'Where is Zsasz?'  
  
'I don't know who that is! I'm just trying to get the circus.'  
  
'Liar!'  
  
He grabbed her head and slammed her back onto the ground.  
The pain was sharp and made her feel fuzzy, she wanted to curl into a ball and cry for her grandmother.  
  
But Grandma Jane is gone; she and Grandpa James, are never coming back.  
  
This hurt more than the pain in her head.  
  
When the fuzziness stopped, he ripped the star from her shoulder.  
The thunder drowned out her screams which were more out of fear than pain.  
Without thinking, she slammed her knee upward, and he fell off her and rolled onto his back, groaning in pain.  
Josie took the chance to get up and staggered away, she just had to keep running, she couldn't let him catch her.  
It didn't matter how tired she was or how much her muscles ached; she just had to keep running.  
  
Josie ran until her legs gave out, she fell to her knees.  
She couldn't run anymore, but she couldn't stop. She crawled over to an alley filled with trash cans and boxes, hiding behind them, covering her mouth to hide her rapid breathing.  
  
God, please don't let him find me. She prayed. Please don't let him find me.  
  
When she heard foot steps approaching the alley, she wanted to cry, but he would hear.  
  
'Robin!' Called a gruff voice. It was the behemoth.  
  
'She got away!' He said.'The little brat got away!'   
  
'Doubt she knows anything!' Said the behemoth.  
  
'Then why would she lurking around at night?!' He sounded angry.  
  
'She's probably just a kid snuck who out the orphanage. She did look kinda familiar, what'd she say her name was?'  
  
'Didn't ask.'  
  
'Didn't ask?'  
  
'Didn't care.'  
  
He didn't care. She thought. What if I had a family? What would he have said to comfort them?  
  
'What did she say?'  
  
'She said she was going to the circus.'  
  
Foot steps move closer to her hiding place. Josie held her mouth quietly lied down.  
  
'Could have been a lie though.'   
  
'Maybe not. There's a kid who was just dumped at the orphanage. Her folks died on the way to the circus.'  
  
How did he know about me? She wondered. Does he work at the orphanage? He didn't look familiar.  
  
'Whatever, she still could be working with Zsasz!' He raked his sword across the trash cans. 'What's the kid's name?'  
  
Please don't know my name. She thought.  
  
'Jenna or Joanie, something with a j. We're wasting time.'  
  
'Little brat.' The boy growled. He said a bad word, kicked a trash can then stomped away. 'Could have sworn I saw her run this way. Let's go.'  
  
Josie started sit up when a sword pierced through trash can missing her face by an inch.  
It took everything in Josie to will herself not to cry.  
  
'Not here.' The sword was gone as quickly as it came. 'Let's go.'  
  
Josie slowly peered through the hole in the can, the two walked away.  
She sat there silently crying, she didn't like Gotham, wanted her grandparents.  
She slowly crept from behind the trash cans, shivering.  
The rain stopped, but lightning still lit up the sky.  
Josie could hear their voices in the distance.  
She didn't want to go that way, but there was big fence with a padlock.  
  
Maybe I could squeeze between the fences where the chain is. She thought. Or I could climb the fence.  
  
Josie didn't think she could squeeze through the fence, so she would climb it instead.  
She's never climbed a fence before, a jungle gym, yes, but never a fence.  
  
Isn't it basically the same thing?  
  
She slowly approached the fence, still shivering, but not just from her wet clothes and hair.  
  
'Hey, you!' Called a voice.  
  
She whirled around, expecting to find the Robin, instead it was tall man with blond hair, blue eyes and scars all over.  
Josie felt her body release a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
  
'Yes?' She replied slowly.  
  
'There's a curfew in effect! You shouldn't be here, especially with a madman on the lose.'  
  
'Sorry,' she said, taking a moment to catch her breath. 'I was trying to get to the circus.'   
  
'The circus?! Your mother's letting run the streets at night to go to the circus?!'  
  
'Oh, well, I'm orphan.'  
  
His eyes widened at the admission, and it made her uncomfortable.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.' He put his arm around her shoulder. 'What's your name?'  
  
Something told her not to tell him her name.  
  
'Becca.'  
  
'Becca, that's a pretty name.'  
  
'What's your name?'  
  
'Mr. Zsasz.'  
  
That's who Robin was asking about!  
  
'Well, thank you, Mr. Zsasz. I think I should be heading back now.'  
  
'Don't you want to go to the circus?'  
  
'No, it's too late.'  
  
'It's only 9. In Gotham, that's like 7AM.'  
  
'No, I think-'  
  
'I think you should come with me.' He said quietly as held a knife at her throat. 'Little Becca.'  
  
Josie bit down hard on his arm as she stomped his foot.  
She tried take off running, but didn't get far because Zsasz grabbed her hair and yanked her back.  
  
'Ooh, a fighter, you'll be perfect!'  
  
'No!'  
  
'ZSASZ!' screamed a woman's voice.  
  
'This doesn't concern you, Ivy.'  
  
They turned and Josie saw a redheaded woman walking up to them.   
Her greenish skin seemed to glow in moonlight, and clothes looked like they were made from leaves.  
  
Her green eyes were narrowed and fixed on Zsasz.  
  
'It does. She works for me.'  
  
She's trying to help me. Josie thought. I hope she doesn't get hurt.  
  
'Liar.'  
  
'I'm sorry, Miss Ivy.' Josie muttered right on cue. 'Robin got away.'  
  
He let go her, and she briskly walked over to the woman, Ivy. She glanced at Josie's shoulder, then turned to Zsasz.  
  
'What happened to your shoulder?'   
  
'Robin threw a ninja star at me.'  
  
Ivy glared at him, but said nothing. 'Let's go, sweetie.'   
  
They started to leave when Zsasz said, 'Hey, kid you dropped something.'  
  
Josie turned to him. 'I did?'  
  
He nodded and Ivy went over to him and took the thing he claimed that she dropped.  
It looked like a piece of paper, and that made her check her pockets.  
  
My parents' photo! Where's my parents' photo?  
  
She turned to Ivy as she stared at the picture. She whirls around to face Josie, who waves nervously.  
  
She walked over to her and took her hand, 'Let's go.' She muttered quickly.  
  
Her grip was surprisingly tight, Josie looked up at her.  
  
'Are you mad at me?'   
  
Ivy looked at her, taken aback. 'Why would I be mad at you?'   
  
'Because of my picture.'  
  
Her jaw tightened and she closed her eyes.  
  
'No, sweetheart, it's not you I'm mad at.'   
  
She took to Josie to an abandoned candy factory. There was lemon drops, sour balls and other candies were scattered throughout the building on the floor and tables. Josie made a mental note to pocket as much candy as she could.  
They walked up to two clown masked men holding big guns standing in front of a door, they made Josie feel scared.  
There was werid music playing behind it and Josie could hear moans.  
Ivy rolled her eyes and stopped just before they reached the door. She turns to Josie and squatted down to her level.  
  
'Wait here, sweetie.,' Josie nodded obediently and Ivy smiled. 'Good girl."  
  
Ivy walked up to the men, and the men block her way.  
  
'No one sees The Clown without appointment.' Said the man in mask with the red hair. 'He's celebrating his release with his new piece.'   
  
'I don't care! I need to see him!'   
  
'Get lost, flower child!' Said the other man with the blue hair.  
  
She blew powder in their faces. 'Let me pass.' She said sweetly.  
  
They step aside and Ivy stormed into the room.  
  
'Shit!' A man's voice called out as young voice screamed, 'What the hell?!'  
  
'Get out! I need to speak with the clown!'   
  
'Excuse me, but we-'  
  
'Out.' The man's voice said.  
  
There was small whine of protest, but the door flew open and out stepped a young woman pulling up straps on her dress.  
The door slammed shut behind her, and a screaming match ensued.  
She looked only few years older than Josie, she had long dark hair and eyes.  
She was wearing a short red dress that shimmered in the light.  
Her makeup was smeared and runny and her fur coat was hanging off shoulders.  
She looked like she could've been a character on a one of Josie's favorite TV shows.  
She stopped short when she saw Josie, she fixed her coat and stood next to her.  
  
The woman didn't look at her, but Josie's eyes were glued to her.  
  
'What?' Huffed the woman.  
  
'Hello.' Was all Josie could think to say.  
  
'Hey.' Was her scratchy reply.  
  
Besides the yelling coming the other room, there was an awkward silence.  
Josie felt weird talking to a stranger, but it was better than listening to the yelling.  
  
'Um... I'm Josephine. What's your name?'  
  
'Everyone just calls me Gaggy.' The woman must have felt the same.  
  
'Your name is Gaggy?'  
  
'Gabrielle.'  
  
'Oh. Are you his wife?'  
  
'What?'  
  
The question surprised her, Josie could see it her eyes as she turned to her.  
  
'What did you ask me?'  
  
'Are you the Joker's wife?'  
  
The shouting stopped, and they looked at the door. Somehow, the silence was more terrifying than the shouting.  
  
'No, we're.... friends.'  
  
Gabrielle looked away, her eyes darted around the room nervously.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
The door flew open and Ivy stepped out, both stood up straight. She forced a smile and sauntered over to the little girl.  
  
'What's going on?'  
  
'Where do you live, honey?'  
  
'St. Aden's orphanage.' Replied Josie taken aback by the question.  
  
'Well, tonight you'll stay with me,' she said, and Josie nodded. Ivy turned to Gabrielle, who flinched. 'You! You go to the orphanage and collect her things.'   
  
'What?!' Said Gabrielle.   
  
'In a few days, go to the orphanage and collect her and her things.'  
  
'I don't even know what's going on! And I don't even think I want to!'  
  
'Do as I say or I'll turn you into mulch!'  
  
Gabrielle bit her lip and nodded, Josie peeked around Ivy, and peeking behind the door, she saw him.  
There he stood, white face, green hair, red lips and steel eyes, he studied Josie, then quickly slammed the door.  
Ivy flinched, then gently stroked her face.  
  
'We're going put our heads together and figure this out.'  
  
  



	2. Menace

**Menace **

The nerve of her!

Who does she think she think is?!

Striking the grandson of Ra's al Ghul!

He could kill her hundred times before she hit the ground.

It's been weeks since he's _encountered _the little girl...

Josephine Kerr...

Spindly little brat!

She's in league with Victor Zsasz or _some_ other villain in Gotham.

"Dame," said Grayson during one of their sparring sessions, "let it go!"

"I should let her go off the roof of a building."

"It was a _cheap shot._" Grayson said as he dodged a punch. "She _didn't _defeat you! And she likely did it to get you off her."

"I don't care!" Robin replied as he blocked a punch. "She's insulted my honor."

It doesn't matter if it was a cheap shot, or a defense mechanism.

She'd bested him.

"Forget about Josephine Kerr." His father ordered.

"She _might _know something about _where _Zsasz is!"

"I _sincerely _doubt it. Didn't your friend say she's a stranger in Gotham."

"Well, maybe she's a _victim_."

In reality, he _hated _the idea of Zsasz picking her off before he could get to her.

"Colin said he hasn't seen her in awhile, maybe she's not at the orphanage anymore."

His father looked away, _maybe _he was wearing down.

Maybe he could talk him into tracking her down.

"Maybe she got lucky and was adopted." His father growled.

"Or maybe she's _dead!" _Robin countered. "She could be _floating _face down in the harbor right now!"

"Or she could be in league with Victor Zsasz." He retorted, glancing at the boy. "Luring children to their to demise. That's why you want to fight her, _right?_"

"I _didn't _say-"

"But that's why you _want _to find her, right?"

"No, I just _want_ to-"

"Restore your broken pride!"

"If I was Grayson or Drake we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

It was true!

_If one of his favorites were asking this there would be no questioning of their judgment._

"Because Dick and Tim would've let it go!"

"Why _can't _you just trust me?"

"Because you haven't given much reason to!"

_That stung more than Damien thought it would _

"Because I'm not afraid to do what needs to be done to your repeat offenders!"

"Josephine Kerr is not a repeat offender! She's an eight year old girl!"

He _didn't_ understand...

He _couldn't _understand...

Damien had to find her!

He had to find Josephine Kerr and he have to defeat her!


	3. Full Disclosure

**Full Disclosure**

_His _nights were _longer _now...

_Longer than they ever were when he wore the cowl..._

Back then, it was _work..._

_Corner store robberies, muggings, interviews, and detective work..._

_But now..._

_Now... it's the worrying that keeps him up..._

He was more _worried_ about Richard now than he _ever _waswhen he was Robin...

_And Damien..._

He was _more_ worriedabout Gotham...

_And that little girl..._

_Josephine Kerr..._

A daughter he conceived with a _hapless _woman...

A child not that much younger than Damien...

_I think you and I were destined to do this forever..._

Words The Joker said to him after their first encounter...

_I'm not Batman anymore..._

I'm not Batman...

He kept tabs on her, Rebecca Brown, the second he became aware of her relationship with _him._

_She was an unremarkable beauty... small town beauty queen._

She wasn't a Gotham citizen, she was born in a small town called Park Ridge.

_A nice, quiet place to raise a child..._

A long way from Gotham...

_What the hell she doing here?_

_The police report said that they were in the city to see the circus._

_If the Joker knows she's here, he's probably laughing at the irony..._

He kept the girl's existence close to the chest, no one knew about her...

_He didn't even tell Gordon..._

The when woman died, he told her parents who fathered their granddaughter...

_They swore to never mention him..._

The idea of the child _not _knowing never sat right with him...

_He didn't deserve know, but she did..._

She _did _deserve know _where _she came from...

_For 8 1/2 years they kept their word, and they never mentioned him or set foot in Gotham..._

_He was a sitting in-well, lying- _on a bed in a Hilton with _someone _when he turned on the news and saw the news.

_Family of 3 involved a deadly crash, the survivors, the driver and an 8 year old girl are listed in critical condition._

_The Joker's escape took center stage, over the crash..._

The reporter, a woman-_ not Vicky- casually _mentioned that they were on their way to the circus.

The comment made him think of the Joker...

Like he if saw the story, he was laughing as he sends Harley to kidnap the kid...

He went back to his _meeting..._

She lied _comatose_ in Gotham General for two months and the news report faded from his mind.

Jason asked him he to look into documents about an adoption of a missing child when he saw her name.

_The child was at a same orphanage..._

_The image of the child appears on the screen..._

_She had grayish hazel eyes too big and round for her narrow face, her nose is thin, small in contrast to her eyes, but her too full lips managed to draw attention away from the eyes._

_Her blonde hair looked like she just went swimming and someone did a terrible job washing the chlorine out._

_She was too pale._

_She was too thin, but she's a ballerina, so that was forgivable._

_She was scruffy looked, but overall, she was a cute kid._

_A small town beauty..._

_A small town innocence._

She looked like her_ hapless _mother... _and _him...

_St. Aden's orphanage._

_Damien mentioned that orphanage before..._

_I should tell Richard. _He thought.

He sat in the cave, waiting for Dick and Damien to get back from patrol.

He spent the whole night _debating- _aguring really- whether if he should tell Dick or not.

_Should Dick know?_

_Should they all know?_

_Is the right decision?_

_No_, _this is the right thing to do._

_The child could be in danger _

Besides, he needed to get this off his chest...

And Dick was Batman now, and he needs to know.

And he could _actually _get through to Damien.

_Finally, _after an hour, he heard the batmobile getting in.

"I'm telling you, Grayson," Damien's voice said the second they jumped out the car, "that woman was _flirting _with you!"

"Naw, she was just grateful..."

"That was more than gratitude she was displaying." Footsteps were approaching. "Even the commissioner could see it."

"I know when a woman is flirting with me, she wasn't."

"I'm telling you-"

"Bruce, you're still up." Dick said weakly when they reached him.

Damien scowled and stomped away from him and out of the cave.

He was still angry about what Bruce said...

_I can't think about that right now. _He thought._ I can make it up to him later..._

"How was patrol?" Bruce asked casually.

"You know, same old, same old. He didn't show himself tonight... he must be planning something big."

An _image _of the Joker standing over the girl's _bloody_ body holding a knife while laughing flashed into Bruce's head.

He felt his body _shudder, _and he turned away from him.

"Don't worry, we're going to find him." Dick assured him as he put his hand on his shoulder. "He can't stay quiet for long."

"It's not _that_... well, not _exactly._" He rubbed his temple. "Sit down."

He sat down, since he took on the mantle of Batman, Richard's blue eyes aren't as _hopeful _as they used to be.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure... but it involves the Joker and the little girl, Josephine."

"_Is she dead?_"

"I don't think so, but I won't know until we find him... but that's not... do you remember when everyone thought that the Joker killed Batman?"

"Yes, both and Joker were gone for almost a year..."

"When he thought I was dead, he went _sane._ He met a woman named Rebecca Brown, Josephine Kerr's mother."

"Are you saying that she's... _his _daughter?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he knows?"

"_Without a doubt._"

"_Poor kid..." _he shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

There was no anger in his voice, just weariness.

"Never thought she'd come to Gotham..."

"Maybe Damien is right, we _should _find her. Do you think he'd... _kill _her?"

_There was the question_

_Would he kill her?_

_'Bruce?'_

_"I don't know..."_


	4. Sleepless In Gotham

**Sleepless In Gotham**

'Shit!' He yelled as he jumped off the girl, Gayle or something.

_Ivy had no manners, that was established long ago. Sticking that green thumb of hers in his relationship with Harley..._

_She's probably the reason why Harley's M.I.A..._

_'What the hell?!' _She shrieked as she searched in vain for her _missing _underwear.

_The dress she wore shimmered in the light, it was her mother's _dress and matching shoes.

_Ah, Gabrielle Gagsworth!_ He remembered. _That's what her name is!_

A kid who'd been _dealing _for him since she was 8. Oldest of 8 kids, her mother's a prostitute and her father's a drunk.

_She worked under Harley like all his kid workers did..._

_Harley always bragged _about her, she was _clearly _her favorite.

Harley brought her leather jacket once...

'_Get out! I need to speak with the clown!' _Ivy demanded.

_'Excuse me,' _the girl pouted, '_but we-'_

_'Out.' _He sighed.

She let out a whine and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her, Ivy glaring as she left.

'_How old is she?!'_ Ivy demanded.

'Haven't had the chance to check her ID.' He remarked casually.

'She doesn't look_ legal.'_

_'She's legal!' _He spat viciously at her. '_I think.'_

'Ugh! You're _disgusting!'_

'Is there _reason_ why you're here Ivy?' He asked flatly. 'Unless you're here to _genuinely_ _pissed _me off?'

She looked at the door, then looked at him.

'There's a _girl _out there.'

'She's _legal!' _He hissed.

_Who was she to lecture him on his sexual preference!_

'No, a _little _girl.'

'Ivy, I don't date children. Gaggy's legal. She's... 19.'

'No, the little girl... I think she's...'

'Up past her bedtime?' He looked at his watch. 'It's about 11:30, so yeah she is.' Ivy looked away from him. 'I don't have time for this, Doc.'

'The little girl...'

'The little girl, yes?'

_'She's got a picture of you.'_

He grinned._ 'A picture, Ivy_?! _Everyone in Gotham's got picture of me!'_ He said with a _manic_ smile.

_'I doubt they've got one like this.'_

He rolled his eyes and buckled his pants.

_'Aight, lemme see it.'_

Ivy _cautiously _approached the _grinning _man and timidly handed him the old photo.

_It was Rebecca Brown and Joseph Kerr._

_But Joseph Kerr was dead now _as was his grin.

_'Where did you get this!' _His voice was quiet.

_'She had it on her person.'_

He could _feel _Ivy's eyes on him, _awaiting _his response.

'Ok, so I _knew _her mother,' he flung it back towards her, 'so what?'

'_A little girl with a photo of you with her mother shows up in Gotham looking for you-'_

_'She's looking for me?!' _He laughed_ bitterly. 'I highly doubt that!'_

'She's has a photo of you, she's-'

'She's _confused! She's confused, because her mother told her the first name she could remember!'_

He turned away from her as thoughts of Rebecca Brown hit him like a slap in the face.

'_She has your eyes.'_

He _shook _away the thought of _wanting _to see _those _eyes.

'Where the _hell_ did you get her from?'

'I found her on the street.'

'Don't they are usually _dump _them at an orphanage or something!'

'I think she ran away. Zsasz had her when I found her.'

'So she's missing!'he said quickly. 'I don't want that heat _yet!' _He shook his head. 'Get her out of here! I don't care _what _you do, just get her away from me!'

'_Joker,' _she let out an exasperated sigh, '_just look at her.'_

_'I'd rather not.'_

Ivy, _for once, _didn't _press _him. 'Fine.'

He was _grateful _she didn't.

He heard door opened and closed, then he heard a _small _voice.

He found himself creeping towards the door.

_I'm entitled to see what she looks like. _He told himself._ Who did she look like; him or Bex?_

_He hoped she looked like Rebecca, it was the only way she'd make it Gotham..._

He opened the door and peered through the crack.

There she stood, the child.

The girl had long waist length blonde hair in two fat pigtails.

_There was traces of green streaks; did she do that herself?_

_She had Rebecca's face..._

She was a bit too _petite _for his liking_; didn't they feed them?_

He couldn't see her eyes, they were covered by _bushy _bangs.

She was wearing a striped long sleeved shirt, pink and green, denim shorts, and white sneakers.

She looked _wet; was she out during the rainstorm?_

Ivy pushed the bangs out of the girl's face...

_Those were his eyes alright... but they looked better on her._

_They were wide and red, it was like someone licked the red off her lollipop._

_She's in Gotham now, somebody probably stole that lollipop._

Her eyes darted over to him, she gasped as her eyes _drank _him in.

He slammed the door shut when she made eye contact.

_He didn't need the unnecessary emotional connection..._

_You get too attached to a person and they leave..._

_Rebecca..._

_Harley..._

_They all leave..._

'I don't _care _what my father says.' Damien Wayne told his best friend, Colin Wilkes. 'I _will _find Josephine Kerr.'

Colin nodded in agreement, but not for the same reasons.

'Josephine Kerr needs to found, she could be in danger or _worse. _That night where we saw her, another kid went missing. And no one has seen _her_ since.'

'Does she have any friends?'

Colin shook his head. 'The other girl says she's _too _stuck up or _funny looking. _Last time she was seen was with a woman _claiming_ to be a cousin.'

'How does this _cousin _look?'

'Some of the witnesses said she was a _Tori Vega _looking chick.' Colin said dismissively. '_Stupid.'_

'_Tori _Vega?'

'She's called Gaggy.'

'_Gaggy_?' Repeated Damien _bemused._

'Her name is Gagsworth.'

Damien rolled his eyes. 'I'll check criminal data base for a... _Miss. Gagsworth._'

'It sounds _familiar,_ I think _might _know her.' Colin glanced over at his brooding_ friend._ 'Penny for thoughts?'

'_Huh?' _The brunet turned to him. 'What did you say?

'What's on your mind?'

The boy looked away from him.'I _asked him to help me track her down.' _He said quietly.

_'Him?'_

'_The Batman.'_

_Colin's eyes widened, to Damien there was only one_ Batman.

'_What did he say?'_

'What do you _think_ he said? He _doesn't _trust me.' He growled.

'Maybe... if you prove yourself, he'll trust you.'

He looked at him. 'And how would I go about that?'

'I dunno.' Colin said as he looked out over the city. 'Maybe if you _helped _him find her.'

_He could exact his revenge on Josephine Kerr with his father standing over his shoulders._

'Help him?'

'If you help him, it'll show that you can be trusted.'

_'You see, it's the slow knife,' _he remembershis mother sayingto him once_, _it was a lesson on patience.

_'The slow knife that takes its time, the knife that waits years without forgetting, then slips quietly between bones. That's the knife that cuts the deepest.'_

_That's what he would do, he would be patient._

'Alright.' He said with his most _pleasant _smile. 'I will help my father.

_She will suffer to her last breath. _He thought as he looked out over the city.

All his thoughts went back to her...

_How do I even really know if the kid's really mine? _

Josephine's been on Joker's mind the second he saw her...

She can't be mine; _she's too perfect._

That's what it is, _she's not mine! _

She's simply not not my daughter!

_But she has my eyes... and lips..._

_And Bex was no whore..._

_Shit!_

_Joker, you're thinking to hard!_

Breathe!

Take a step back.

And think...

A _simple _blood test will solve this mystery.

I can't waltz into Gotham Memorial a demand a DNA test!

_I mean could, but..._

_But that would bring on a pain in the ass doctor as a witness!_

_Unless that doctor owes you a favor..._

A grin spreads on his face as he thought of the _perfect_ doctor...

'Gagsworth!' Barked a shrill voice. 'Gabrielle Gagsworth!'

Gabrielle whipped her head in the direction of the voice and _mental _sigh.

The Joker was standing a few feet away from her as she stood outside her brother's school.

_Why is he here? _She wondered with dread as she approached him.

'_Sir?' _She said timidly.

'Why are you here?' He asked.

'Picking up my little brother...' she said weakly.

'I thought you said that he was 15.'

'I _also _said he was dealing with a _bully _problem.'

'Oh, you want me to get him a gun?'

_Was he joking?_

_'Are you serious?'_

'_Dead.'_

'Uh, no!' She said hotly. 'I don't want him be the school shooter!'

'I was...' he said _nonchalantly_ as he scratched his neck. 'I turned out ok...'

Gabrielle_ suppressed _a shudder. 'I don't want that for Nate.'

_'Don't be so worrisome.' _He laughed as he kissed her cheek. 'We can plan it in a a way that he doesn't get caught.'

'Mr. Joker, that's not going to happen.'

'_Fine.' _He rolled his eyes as she wiped the lipstick off her face. '_Stick in the mug.'_

'What was that?'

'I need you to do something for me.' He said quickly.

_She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was, he liked doing that._

He _never gave _off _that kind of _vibe before...

_But he had Harley then..._

_And she was a kid then..._

'_What is it?'_

'The child.' He said quietly. 'The kid we met at Ivy's.'

'Josie?!' She said with a hint of excitement. 'She's a sweetheart.'

_Pause._

'_What about her?'_

'_Ugh!' _He rolled his eyes. 'Will you get that look off your face!'

'What look?'

'Like I'm going to _spaz_ out and _kill _everybody!'

'Oh, sorry.' She _forced _a smile. 'What about her?'

'I need you go get her for me.'

_Go get her? _What did that mean?

'_Umm, sir?'_

'Go to Ivy's place and grab the kid.'

'It's a... you're not going to _kill _her, are you?'

'I'll kill you if you don't _obey _me!'

Gabrielle _paled_ at the threat. _'What do you want with her?'_

'There's that _look _again!'

Gabrielle turned red and looked at her feet.

'Well, Ivy's _not_ to let her go...'

He laughed at the remark. 'Dont you worry about Ivy.'

_This only heightened her worries._

_'When should we get her?'_

'We're going to snatch her tonight.'

'I never _kidnapped _anyone before.'

'We'll bringing her back...'

'_Why are we snatching her?'_

'I need to ease my troubles, and- _Will you get that look off your face!'_

'What if someone sees you?' She murmured as she turned around, facing the school.

'_So what?'_

'I don't want to get arrested in front of my brother's school.'

'You worry _too _much!' He laughed gleefully as he kissed her cheek, getting lipstick on cheek again. 'Don't worry, _Kitten.'_

_Kitten, his pet name for her, whispered in her ear just before his... climax..._

The use of her _name _brought _unwanted _feelings of _longing..._

Including him, she'd only been with two people...

_Why did it have to be him to make her ache like this?_

'I _can't _help it.' She bit back a moan. 'Just... _lemme _take my brother home, and I'll meet you at the spot.'

He grinned at her, and kissed her on the mouth whilst grabbing her ass.

'Call me when you get home.' He said with a grin.

She didn't like to sleep _anymore, _but Josie couldn't _fathom _why?

It was like her limbs didn't want to stay still.

So she did her ballet stretches until they _ached, _only then did her body allow sleep.

When _finally _she did manage to fall asleep, her mind would race.

She constantly thought, she thought of her grandparents, her friend back in Park Ridge, Colin, Robin and The Joker.

_I wonder what Grace is doing._

Grace Jones was her best friend; she really _missed_ her.

_Did Grace miss her?_

_Did her teachers miss her?_

_Is there any one in Park Ridge thinking about her?_

_She wondered what Colin is doing?_

_He ran away like she did; was he still missing?_

_Did Mr. Zsasz get get him?_

Maybe she try to findBatman and _Robin... _so they could help.

_But Robin is such a jerk!_

_Throwing a ninja star at her, pulling her hair and slamming her head on her ground..._

_Joker could make him sorry._

_No matter who she thought of, thoughts of Joker seemed to chase them away._

She couldn't stop thinking about about him...

She hadn't seen him since the rainstorm...

_Was he thinking about her?_

_Did he know about her before?_

_Did he want to see her?_

'Pssst.' A tap on the greenhouse window forced Josie upright.

_Her legs were really to move anyway._

She went over to the window and saw Gabrielle Gagsworth waving at her nervously.

'_Gabrielle_?' She said weakly as unlocked the window. '_What are you doing here?'_

_'I came to see you.' _She said in a shaky voice. _'Come outside.'_

_'Come outside?'_

_'Climb out the window.'_

'Um...'

'_I'll help you.'_

Gabrielle took her hand and helped her climb out the window.

'_You came to see me, did the Joker come with you?'_

'_As a matter of fact,' _said a _silvery _voice, 'I did.'

The Joker stood posted up on the wall, holding a cigarette, he was looking at everything _but _her.

He was wearing a purple trench coat and matching pants and shoes.

His _emerald_ green hair was _slicked back, _and gold his watch _glistened _in the moonlight.

Josie could have sworn she felt her heart stopped when she saw him.

'_You... you're here.' _She said in disbelief.

'_That I am.'_

Josie approached him _cautiously. _'You came to see me?'

'I came to square things up.'

'_Square things up?' Whatever did that mean?_

'I want to introduce you to a friend of mine.'

'A friend?' He said, hopefully. '_Like, _you want to show me off?'

'Yeah, sure.' She said as waved his _gloved _hand.

_He wanted her to meet a of friend of his. That means he was proud of her!_

She nodded enthusiastically as he took her by the hand.


	5. Square

No Joker.

No little girl.

This is the longest he's been quiet, Bruce didn't like it.

_A quiet Joker is deadly..._

No one has died, _yet._

_He's planning something big..._

_Could it have something to do with the little girl?_

He's been in the cave, staring at the computer for hours.

_Where was he?_

_What was he planning?_

_And how did it involve Josephine Kerr?_

_If she's still alive..._

The thought made him sick.

_If she's still alive... Oh, God what if she is dead?_

He needed-

'_Father?'_

He turned to find Damien standing behind him.

'How long have you been behind me?'

'_Ten minutes.'_

_'Ten minutes_?'

_'Yes.' _stepped into the light. '_You're slipping.'_

_'Hmm.' _He turned back to the screen. '_Aren't you going on patrol with Richard?'_

_'Yes, but I wanted to talk to you about Josephine Kerr.'_

_'Damien-'_

_'I was wrong.'_

_'What?'_

_'I was wrong.'_

_Did he miss the memo of hell freezing over?_

_'Come again?'_

_'I overreacted to my encounter with Josephine Kerr. She's not one of your repeat offenders. She is a child.'_

_'And what brought on this change of heart?'_

_'I would like to earn your trust.'_

_'Well, this is a surprise.'_

_'Father,' _he sighed, '_I... you... Colin and I have a lead on the girl.'_

'_A lead?!'_

_'She was last seen with a woman called Gagsworth-'_

_'Gabrielle Gagsworth?'_

_No! This isn't good..._

_'You know her?'_

_I can't have him on Josephine Kerr..._

_'Met her, once as Batman.. and once as Bruce Wayne.'_

_The last person I need giving me grief about this..._

_'What?! How? When?!'_

_'She was introduced to me.'_

_Can Richard handle them both?_

_'By who?!'_

_'Jason Todd.'_

Everyone in the Cadillac was quiet, the awkwardness could be be cut cut with a knife.

Gabrielle was scared; _what did Joker want with Josie?_

She glanced over her shoulder, looking at the kid.

Josie looked like she could be the of main character of a Disney channel show.

_She was basically someone whom Joker would consider boring._

_But he literally just kidnapped her._

_What the hell did he want with her?_

'So, Girl Scout,' he said after awhile, 'tell me, why are you in Gotham?'

Both Gabrielle and Josie exchanged glances, then Josie said; '_Am I Girl Scout?'_

'Yes.'

'Oh... well, my grandparents died.'

'Oh.'

No one spoke for a while, Josie looked away from them.

'How'd they die?' He asked after a while.

'Car crash.' She said as she glanced up at him. 'We-'

'How did you find me?' He asked in the most serious voice Gabrielle ever heard him use.

'What?'

'_How did you find me? Fess up girl!' _He sounded impatient.

'Miss. Ivy brought me to you!' She said quickly, clearly_ afraid._

'_How did you get here? In Gotham.'_

_'My grandpa drove us here!'_

_'Tch! Then hell must've frozen over! Because James and Jane wouldn't set foot in Gotham.'_

'You _knew_ my grandparents?'

'_Why did they come to Gotham?'_

_'The circus.'_

_'Try again. The circus was two months ago.'_

_'No, it wasn't!'_

'Wait a minute!' Gabrielle said as she turned to him. 'Two months ago, I saw something on the news an old couple dying on the way to the circus.'

_'That was the night I broke out of Arkham_.' He said as he stopped at the light. He turned to Josie. '_You've been comatose for two months?!'_

'I was only sleeping for a two weeks!' She said firmly. 'It was May 3rd when I went to sleep-'

'It's July 2nd, Girl Scout.' He said quietly as Gabrielle handed her cell phone to confirm it.

'I've been asleep for 2 months?' Josie said, _dumbfounded. 'How come the doctors didn't tell me when I woke up?!'_

_'My friend's a doctor, a psychiatrist.' _Joker said as he resumed driving. '_He'll be able to talk to you.'_

_'Doctor?'_

This was the first time Gabrielle heard Joker say anything about a doctor.

'_You're taking her to see a doctor?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'Why?' _

'I can_ feel _that _look!' _He growled.

'Why are we taking her to a doctor?'

'To square things up.' He said casually.

_What the fuck did that mean?_

_'I don't like doctors.' _The kid said quietly.

_'You and I have that in common.' _He said quietly.

'What's your friend's name?' Asked Gabrielle.

'_Hugo Strange.'_

_It's Bruce, it's has to be. _Dick thought as he looked at him vibrating phone.

He then looked over at a _sleeping _Barbara Gordon.

Since the moment he found out about the girl, he's been debating on whether or not to tell Barbara.

_She of all people should know..._

_She's needs know._

_'Babs.'_

_'Insatiable tonight, aren't we?' _She said in a _playful _voice as she opened an eye. When she saw his face, her demeanor changed. _'What's wrong?'_

_'Don't freak out.'_

'Everytime you start a conversation with don't freak out,' she said as she sat up, '_I instantly freak out.'_

_'I wouldn't blame you for this one.'_

_'Go on.'_

_'Bruce confessed something a few days ago...' _

She _paled _at the admission, then ran her fingers through her hair. _'What did he confess?'_

_'Do you remember what everyone thought the Joker and Batman were dead?'_

She _relaxed _and nodded. 'Uh-huh. The longest he's ever been quiet.' She shook her head. 'I _remember _hoping that the Joker really was dead. _Oh, God... does that make me a horrible person?'_

'_No, not from where I'm sitting.'_

'Clearly this is relevant. Does Bruce have a lead on him?'

'_Sorta.'_

_'Sorta?' _She repeated. 'What do you _mean sorta?_

_'It's not really a lead on where he is, but it's crucial information.'_

_'You're scaring me Grayson...'_

_'Joker met a woman.'_

_'What?' _She said amused.

'_While he was in hiding, he met a woman.'_

_'Is he hiding out there now?!'_

_'No, she's dead.'_

_'He killed her.'_

_'No, she died... in childbirth.'_

_'Oh._' She said. Her blue eyes widened. _'No.'_

_'Yes, the Joker is the father of an 8 old girl.'_

_'Oh, shit.'_

_'There's more.'_

_'More?'_

_'She's in Gotham.' _

_'How long has been in Gotham?!'_

_'About 2 months.' _She jumped out of bed and grabbed her pants. '_What are you-'_

_'He tells you this now!'_

_'She's been in a coma for 2 months.'_

Barbara turned to him. '_What did that bastard do to her?'_

_'Nothing, I purely believe it was coincidence._ Her family died on the way to the circus.'

She looked away, shaking her head.

'_Of course it's a circus.'_

_'It gets worse.'_

_'How does it get worse than being the Joker's daughter?'_

_'Do you remember the kid that Damien says bested him in combat.'_

'Wait, she's_ the one who...?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'Poor kid.'_

_'Bruce thinks she's in danger.'_

_'He's right.' _She looked at him. '_Does my dad know?'_

_'I don't think so.'_

She _scoffed._ 'He _should _have told him! _Richard, you need to tell him!'_

_He wasn't expecting to hear that!_

_'I what?!'_

_'Dad, Jason, Tim and Damien, they all need to know!'_

_Bruce is going to kill him._

_**Josie wasn't entirely **_**sure why the Joker wanted her to see a doctor. He **_**did**_ said it was his friend, but still...

Gabby looked nervous; maybe she's scared of the dark.

_'Why couldn't I meet your friend in the daytime?' _She asked as he held her door open for her as she climbed out of the Cadillac.

'_What?' _Was his reply as the door slammed shut.

She could tell the question caught him off guard.

_'Why couldn't I meet your friend in the daytime?'_

_'So we can hide in the dark.'_

_'Hide?' _

'_Yeah.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because I'm the bad guy.'_

_'Oh.'_

_'Don't you remember?'_

_She'd actually forgotten..._

'_... Yes.'_

_'Tsk. Tsk, princess,' _he said in a_ playful _voice as he pulled her close, '_daddy doesn't like little girls who lie.'_

She _floundered, _unsure if he would allow her to address him as such.

'You look _flustered, _Girl Scout.'

'I do?'

'Yes.'

'Sorry... '

Joker looked down at her, letting her go as he did, he looked he _didn't _like her answer.

_'Did I say something wrong?'_

'_Yes.'_

_'Er... I'm-'_

'Don't you _ever _apologize! To anyone! _Especially_ about how you look!'

'Oh... sor-' She looked at him as he started _picking _at the lock with something. 'I don't look _ugly_ to you?!'

'Not at all.' He turned back to her as Gabby got out the car. '_Who told you that you were ugly?'_

_'The girls at the orphanage.'_

_'You're not ugly, princess.'_

_'Really?!'_

'_No_. _You look like her.'_

'You mean, my _mother?'_

'_Yes_.'

'_So-'_

_'I don't want to talk about her.'_

He turned back to the door, he looked _uncomfortable._

She looked over at Gabby getting out the car, she wasn't dressed in a pretty dress like the last time.

Tonight she was wearing a purple shirt, black jeans and boots and a leather jacket. Her hair was in a messy bun.

'How old are you, Gabby?' She asked in an attempt to change the subject.

'I would also like to know.' Joker proclaimed.

'20.' She said as she looked at him.

'I'm 8.' Josie said. 'You're 12 years older than me.'

'That's right.' Gabby said with a grin.

'How old are you?'

'Hm?' Joker looked at Josie and Gabby and found them staring at him expectantly. 'What?'

'How old are you?' Asked Josie.

'_Old.'_

'How old is that?'

'I'm... old enough to remember the 70's.'

'Are you the same age as Grandpa James?'

'A little younger.'

'How much?'

'_Uh... little J,' _Gabby said slowly, '_some adults... don't like to tell their age.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Some adults are embarrassed-'_

_'Because they're so old.'_

_'I'm not old!' _He snapped. '_Just be quiet and get inside.'_

Josie jumped at the _harshness, _he was being so nice up until now...

_Why didn't he want to talk about himself?_

She buried her face in Gabby's leg as she put her arm around her.

The Joker sighed rolled his eyes and ushered them inside the run down building.

She's been quiet since they came inside, and she _wasn't_ smiling either.

She didn't talk in the car, but she _was_ smiling, now she's _not._

She and Gaggy stood near the door they entered.

They'd broke into an abandoned clinic, waiting for Strange to show up.

_He didn't clue them in on why they were there..._

_It feels odd not to see her smile..._

He glanced over at the girl as Hugo Strange crept in.

'_Strange.' _Glancing his way to acknowledge his presence.

_'Joker.' _He said matter of fact. '_Why am I here?'_

'_Don't be like that, Strange.' _He said with a grin.

_'I'm sure there's a valid reason why you're risking both your freedom and _mine.' He said _tightly. _'So, let's hear it.'

Joker rolled his eyes and turned to Josie and Gaggy. '_I need you to do a paternity test.'_

He looked at Gaggy, then looked at him.

'_How old is she?'_

_'What?'_

_'Listen, I know you've been lonely since Harley left, but this isn't way! She looks like she be selling candy for new band uniforms.'_

_'No, the little girl!'_

_'My God. I knew you were sick but but-'_

_'I need a paternity test. The kid might be mine...' _he hissed. _'Idiot...'_

_'She doesn't look like Harley.'_

_'Harley's not her mother.'_

Strange raised an eyebrow at the remark but only said, '_I see.'_

'_Josephine,' _he called, '_would you come here please?'_

_Josephine, followed by Gaggy, gingerly _approachedthe two men.

Her bushy hair looked like she _hadn't_ seen a comb in months, she had bags under her beautiful eyes, and her full lips were pulled in a pout.

Her clothes looked like they came from a two bit dime store, clothes that made The Goodwill look like Dolce and Gabbana.

She _still_ looked beautiful, but he made a mental note to take her shopping.

_If she's mine. _He thought bitterly.

'I'd like you to meet Dr. Strange.'

'_Hello.' _He said.

'_Hello.'_ She _didn't _look at Strange. '_I'm Josie.'_

_'Dr. Strange wants to run some tests on you.'_

She looked at Strange, then turned to him. _'What kind of test?'_

_'Blood test.'_

_'Blood?!' _Gaggy choked.

'_What did I say about that look!' _He growled.

'_Why do you need her blood?'_

'_To square things up.'_

_'What does that mean?' _Asked Josephine.

'_Well,' _he said as squatted down to her level, '_I need to be sure that you belong to me.'_

Gaggy, _finally _catching on, turns to him, mouth ajar. '_Wait, she is your...?'_

_'You think I'm lying?'_

_'I think you're misinformed.'_

Her cheeks puffed and reddened as she scowled, her mother did the _exact _same thing she made her angry.

_She's definitely Rebecca's daughter. _He thought as he bit back a grin

_'I'm a not a liar.'_

'_Never said you were.' _He said quietly.

She turned away and he stabbed her in the arm with a syringe.

_'Ow!' _She howled as she burst in tears. _'That hurt!'_

_'I need your blood, princess.'_

_She slapped him sharply _and rushed into Gaggy's arms, Joker chuckled as she sobbed.

_I'll buy her something later..._

'How fast can we get this done?'

'A few days,' Strange said, _nonchalantly, _'5 at the most.'

Joker stood up. 'Well, we should go. Who wants hamburgers?'

'_You finally answered.' _Bruce growled.

He'd trying to reach Richard for an hour, Damien's been driving him crazy about going to talk to Jason.

'_Yeah...'_

_That yeah doesn't sound right..._

_'What have you done?'_

_'Don't be so suspicious.' _He said quickly.

_'Just tell me.'_

_'Tell you what?'_

_'What you've done.'_

_''Nothing, I've done nothing...'_

_'The same nothing you said when you crashed my Porsche...'_

_'I didn't caused property damage!' _He said weakly. _'I just... Well...'_

_'Well?'_

_'Barbara...'_

_'You told her?!'_

'_Don't be freak out-'_

_'Do realize what you've done?!'_

_'Yes...'_

_Oh, no..._

_'What is it now?'_

_'She wants to tell the others...'_

_'What?'_

_'She wants to tell Jason, Tim, Damien and her father.'_

_'I see.'_

_'That's the same thing you said when I crashed the Porsche. You're mad...'_

_'Goodbye, Richard.'_

'Josie, Josie,' said Joker as he scooped her lithe body in his arms, 'what do you want to eat?'

Josie didn't want to be held by him, and struggled to get out his grasp.

_For someone so skinny he really strong!_

'_Josie, Josie are you still mad?'_

Josie looked away; she didn't want to talk him _anymore._

_'Josie, Josie, you're not looking at me.'_

_Josie.' Said Gabrielle_, _timidly. _'_Joker is trying to be nice.'_

Josie _glanced _up at him, Joker looked _aggravated _and his face was shaking.

'_You hurt me!' _She shrieked.

_'Bird boy nearly cut you half a few weeks ago, and you're mad because I stabbed you with a tiny needle?!'_

_'I'm still mad at him!' _She huffed. He grinned, looking _much _friendly, Josie felt her face _heat up_. '_I don't appreciate that!'_

_'Are you hungry?'_

_'Maybe...'_

_'I know a great 24 hour diner-'_

_'But you're in hiding!'_

_'Tch! It's down in the Bowery,' _he laughed, '_everyone there minds their own business!'_

'_But what if Batman shows up?!'_

_'Don't you want to meet him?!'_

_'No!'_

_'Ugh!' _He put her down, but he took her hand. _'Fine...'_


	6. Confrontation

_The child couldn't understand it!_

_How does a family up and disappear and no one knows what happened?_

The thought has kept Grace Jones up at night for the past two months.

The last she heard; her BFFF, Josie, was in a car accident in that _Goth _city.

_After that: nothing!_

She's been spending all her computer time surfing the web, reading Gotham's news articles.

_The Gotham Times, but they just keep talking some guy who broke out of some place called Arkham..._

_Maybe the man who broke out of Arkham was the was the driver!_

Grace Jones read the article and came across a photo.

The man in the picture had phantom green hair, ghost white skin and blood red lips.

The man looked downright ghoulish, but _that's_ not what caught Grace's eye.

_Well, no, it not his appearance, well, not entirely..._

_Grace couldn't _shake the feeling that she _knew _this man.

_How?_

_How did Grace know this man?_

Her father did business in Gotham, maybe she met him then...

But she always stayed in hotels watching tv...

_Something about his eyes..._

_She knew those eyes...!_

_What was this man's name?_

_The Joker..._

_He looked like a crazy clown!_

_Josie liked clowns..._

'Did your grandparents _really _die on the way to the circus?' Asked Gabrielle.

Joker watched his '_newborn' _as she nibbled on the apple bits while she watched as he wolf down a basket of fries.

'_Yes_.'

'_That's funny.'_

_'No it's not.'_

_'Yes, it is.'_

_'No, it's not.'_

'Everything in life is funny, Kitten. Even death.' He laughed as she pouted, he pointed at her burger. 'Are you going to eat that?' She pushed her burger towards him. 'Thanks.'

'_I thought I was Kitten!' _Gabrielle whipped her head towards him.

'_You sound jealous, Kitten.' _He said with a grin.

'_I'm not.' _She said as her cheeks redden. 'I just- uh...kid you don't eat much... Are you sick?'

'Oh, no. I don't want to get fat.'

'What do you _mean?'_ Joker demanded. 'Who told you that you were fat?'

'No one, Miss. Peu says it's best if a dancer doesn't gain weight.'

She watched him finish the burger in_ 4 bites_.

'_I've never seen anyone eat so much.'_

'It's one of the side effects of my medication.'

'What are the _other_ side effects?'

'Insomnia.'

'_Insomnia?'_

'Trouble sleeping.' Explained Gabrielle.

'Oh, ok. I can't sleep either. And when I _finally_ do, I can't stay asleep. What are the others?'

'Mood swings.'

'Is that's why you snapped at me earlier?'

_No..._

'Yes.'

'More.'

'Do you _really _want to-'

'_Yes!'_

He sighed. 'Hunger. Muscles spasms. Anxiety. Akathisia-'

_'Akathisia?'_ Both Gabrielle and Josie repeated.

'Restlessness. I'm always moving. Can we change the subject?'

'What are you drinking?'

'Absinthe.'

'Can I have some?'

'Too strong for you.'

'Are you saying that I am _weak?'_

'_Well...'_

_'No I'm not!'_

_'It's liquor. Alcohol.'_

'You drink alcohol?'

'Yes?'

'That's bad for you; _did you know that?'_

'Yes.'

'Then why are you doing it?'

'_Didn't Pop Pop and Grammy teach you not question adults?_'

'_Joker.' _Gabrielle said with a scowl.

'_What?'_

She motioned towards Josie looking at her strawberry milkshake.

'Oh...' he said quietly. 'How you feeling, Baby Doll?'

'_I don't know.' _She looked at him. _'At first I was sad, but now... I feel...'_

_'Numb? Heavy?'_

_'A little bit of both. Before the rainstorm I was really, really sad. And I'm just... kinda sad.'_

'Are you _kinda_ happy?'

'No!' She howled. 'I know I should be _crying_ but...'

'I could buy you a shot of bourbon-'

'No, you will not booze her up!' Gabrielle snapped.

_'Sheesh! Don't have a cow, mom!'_

'She's _only_ 8, she doesn't need to start boozing for breakfast.'

'I still have some vicodin, I can give her some of that or some of my clozapine-'

'What's that?'

'My antipsychotic medicine.' The little girl rubbed her forehead. 'What's wrong, Baby Doll?'

'My head hurts sometimes...'

'Why?

'Uh... maybe because of the accident or...'

'_Or?!'_

'When Robin slammed my head on the ground...'

_Ivy may have mentioned that..._

'Oh. Is that why you were out in the rain? Because you were running from Robin?'

'_No, I was looking for you...'_

_She was looking for me? _He thought.

_He didn't like all these... feelings._

'We should go...'

'_Go?' _She said as she looked up. 'But-'

_'It's late,' _he looked at his Rolex, 'I need to get you back.'

'Uh... ok...'

Joker looked out the window. 'We _can't _take my car. I think I saw a cape.'

'A cape?' Repeated the kid.

'One of the birds.'

'A bird?' Gabrielle said as she looked out the window.

'Oooooh, I love birds!' The girl exclaimed. 'My grandma used to let me come to her bird watching clubs. What kind was it? Was it _Northern Mockingbird? _Or was it a _Hermit Thrush?'_

'An _American Robin.'_

_'Aren't you going answer that?' _Colin asked as Robin ignored the beeping noise from his belt.

'_No.' _Was he stoic response. 'I already know who it is.'

'Who is it?'

'_Three guesses who.'_

_'Why don't you want to talk to him?'_

_'He'll only try to talk me out of it.'_

'What did he say when you mentioned Gagsworth?'

'_Jason Todd.'_

'Who's that?'

'Someone who can find Gagsworth.' Robin turned in the ginger boy. 'They grew up together.'

'Do you think he's got Josie?

'No.'

'Then why should we waste-'

'He's one of Bruce's orphans.'

Colin raised an eyebrow as they stood behind an apartment watching an abandoned clinic.

The silent alarm was triggered and hour ago, and a _man_ was seen creeping.

Initially, Robin wrote it off as addicts looking for a fix...

_The clinic was a mile away from where he encountered... her._

They _needed_ to find the girl, Robin _needed _find her!

'Robin, we've been here for 30 minutes.' Colin said, annoyed, 'we've seen nothing.'

_'What do you want to do?! Give up and home?'_

'Well, actually,' he said, turning red, 'I was going to suggest grabbing something from the diner down the street...'

Robin looked at him, annoyed. '_What?'_

'Maybe if we had something to eat we could come up with plan to get your brother-'

'He's not my brother.'

'To help us. I mean, they are friends...'

'_Meaning?'_

'Friends tell each other things that they'll never anymore else.' Colin offered. 'I tell you stuff that I'll never tell anyone else.'

'_We're not friends, Wilkes.' _Robin said dismissively.

Colin was surprised that the remark _stung _him.

He glanced at Robin as he pushed himself off the wall. _'But you are right, we need a plan.'_

Colin looked at the clinic, wondering why on earth Josie would be here.

'_Colin!' _Robin's voice hissed as he grabbed him and quickly covering his mouth. '_Don't move!'_

Robin pointed a man dressed purple suit, his skin was ghostly white, and his hair was bright green.

The two boys exchanged a glance, then turned back to watch the man scurry over the purple Cadillac.

'_Is that would I think it is?' _Colin whispered.

'_Yes.' _Robin looked at him. '_If I catch him, it would prove that I am the true successor!'_

_'What about Josephine?' _Colin demanded quietly. _'We have to find her-'_

_'Then you find her!' _Robin took a dagger from his belt. '_I'm going after the clown.'_

'Do you think the Joker will be alright?' Asked Josie as she and Gabby walked through the alleys.

Joker suggested that they split up, he would met them _somewhere_ that they called the _spot._

'Do you think Robin will hurt him?'

'No, I'm more worried about the boy.' Gabby said.

'_Why?'_

_Why would anyone worry about him?_

_'I know what he's capable of.'_

'_What _is he capable of?' Josie asked.

'_Why didn't you tell me you're Joker's kid?'_ Gabby said as she turned to her.

'I wasn't sure if he even remembered who my mom was.' Josie said. 'My father's name was _Joseph Kerr _and he's called _Joker._ I sort just ran with it...' she looked at her. '_What is he capable of?'_

'I used to sell... _product _for him...' Gabrielle said quietly. 'He can be pretty _merciless _if you cross him.'

'_Are you a prostitute?'_

'_No, I'm not, you cheeky brat!'_

_'It's okay if you are-'_

_'I'm not! Did Ivy tell you that?!'_

'No, she just thinks you're a young woman with daddy issues.' Gabby folded her arms and looked away. 'What did you sell?'

'_Stuff like Chicle, Big Rush, Cotton-'_

_'That sounds boring..._'

'I _wish _it was boring...' Gabrielle sighed.

'Are you his girlfriend?'

'_We're friends with benefits...'_

'What does that mean?'

'Well, we do girlfriend boyfriend stuff with each other, but we're _just_ friends.'

'Oh...'

'You'll get it when you start like boys!'

A hot blush stained her cheeks. '_Boys are the enemy!' _She said hotly.

'_Josephine Kerr?'_

She and Gabby turned to find a ginger boy standing in alleyway.

He was wearing a long sleeve red and black, blue jeans and black sneakers.

It a second, but Josie soon realized, she _knew _him.

'_Colin?!'_

_'Colin?!' _Repeated Gabrielle.

Robin had been _aching _to face the clown since he arrived in Gotham.

_Catching and defeating his father's greatest adversary would prove he's more than worthy of the cowl._

_More so than Drake!_

His father would definitely trust him now...

_Maybe..._

_There's no telling with Bruce..._

_Knowing him, he'd probably just berate him for running off on his own!_

He shook away thought and stalked after the clown.

_The man had no kind of self preservation!_

_How did everyone in Gotham have such a hard time with him?_

The clown crept into the clinic, Robin slipped in behind him.

_'Why would the clown break in a place like this? _' He wondered aloud.

_Was he hiding here?_

The place looked like one strong wind from destruction.

_Maybe there's something here he's trying-_

'_So, you're the new Robin?'_

_The voice caught him by surprise!_

'_My, my aren't you out late?'_

He just _barely_ dodged a right hook.

'_YOU!' _He said as he regained his footing.

'_And on a school night, I know Batsy raised you better than that!'_

'I'm taking you back to Arkham!'

'_You and what army?' _He said with a grin.

He resisted the urge to shiver.

'I don't _need _an army to defeat you.'

He laughed, Robin felt a chill run down his spine. '_Funny, Jim Gordon once thought the same thing.'_

_A flash of pain in the back of his head, then darkness._


	7. Found her

_Robin was a dumb to chase after TheJoker! _

He should've called Batman, or the cops!

_Any adult with a gun!_

Colin would find Josephine Kerr _first, _then he would go _save _Robin.

_She was more important than the Joker and Robin's pride!_

_Voices behind an old apartment building made him stop._

'_What does that mean?' _Asked _girl's _voice.

He's never _actually _spoke to her, so he had no idea of what she really _sounded _like.

_Could it be Josephine's voice?_

'_Well, we do girlfriend boyfriend stuff with each other, but we're just friends.' _Said _another_ voice.

_Definitely a woman's voice._

'_Oh...' _replied the girl's voice.

He crept closer to the voices and spied people; a young woman and a _little girl._

_They seemed _to be waiting for someone...

The woman had dark hair in a messy bun, and was wearing a black leather, black jeans and black boots.

She made him think of that _stupid _vampire show that the girls at the orphanage went crazy for...

'You'll get it when you start liking boys!'

The little girl had long waist length blonde hair in two bushy pigtails, bushy bangs that hung past her nose. She wore a pink long sleeve shirt with a yellow duck on it, jeans with holes in, but that could have been the style and old white sneakers.

Colin couldn't _really _see her face due to the bangs...

_'Boys are the enemy!' _Said the girl hotly.

_'Josephine Kerr?' _He tried.

They turned him, the girl moved the bangs from her face... and...

_The girls at the orphanage said Josie was funny looking..._

_But this girl..._

_This girl..._

_She was far too... pretty to be Josephine Kerr..._

_Her eyes..._

'_Colin?'_

_She knows me?! _He thought.

'_Colin?' _Said the woman. '_Who's Colin?'_

'_A kid from the orphanage.' _She said the girl.

'_Are you Josephine Kerr?'_

She nodded slowly. 'What are you doing here?'

'_What are you doing here?!' _He growled.

'Nothing.'

'Everyone's been looking for you.'

'They _have?!'_

_'A lot kids are disappearing.'_

_'I know.' _Was her indifferent reply.

_'I thought Zsasz got you.'_

_'He almost did.'_

_He almost did..._

_'When?'_

_'On the night I ran away.'_

_Probably mere seconds after her run in with Robin. _

_'How did you get away?'_

_'There was a lady named Ivy, she saved me.'_

_The only Ivy he knew was..._

_'Poison Ivy?!'_

_'Poison Ivy?' _She repeated.

_'Ok,' _said Gabby as she grabbed Josie's hand, 'we need to go.'

'_Wait a minute!' _He said, jumping in front of them. 'You can't just leave!'

'Why not?'

'_There's danger. A lunatic is on the lose!'_

'I know, he attacked me!'

_She thinks Zsasz is the scariest person in Gotham..._

'Listen, Batman's-

'_Not going to save you.'_

Colin felt his heart sink as he felt his hair being ruffled, and gun at his back.

'_Don't be scared.' _Colin said calmly.

_'I'm not.' _She said as she rushed them, but stopped short. '_Is he dead?'_

_Is he dead? _

_Is who dead?_

_'No, but he knows that he's lost the fight.'_

'His head is bleeding.' Said woman. Colin turned to see _Robin_ lying on ground, the woman checked his pulse.

_It took everything in Colin not to transform._

'_He's still alive.'_

_'How did you get him?'_ Josie asked as she swatted down.

'Dr. Strange.'

Josie stuck out her tongue at him. '_Big doo doo head.'_

_'Now,' _Colin felt the gun jabbed him in back, '_who the hell are you?'_

_'He's from the orphanage.' _Josie said as she grabbed him. _'He's been looking for me.'_

_'Hmm...' _he turned Colin around to face him. '_Why are you looking for my Little J?'_

_My Little J? _Colin wondered.

'He was _worried _about me!' She said.

'_He's with Robin.' _Joker put the gun under his chin. 'I should kill him.'

'_No!' _Howled Josie. '_Please don't.'_

'He'll tell!'

'But... I thought... you wanted me to meet Batman.'

Joker raised an eyebrow. 'And _how _will killing him prevent that?'

'If you kill him, I'll tell Ivy.'

Joker laughed manically as Colin mentally groaned.

'_That's your plan?! Tattle on me to mama Ivy?'_

_Mama?_

_'Well, Mama Ivy,' _she repeated firmly, '_will see you as cuckoo-'_

_'She already does!'_

_'And it will make her nervous. What if she decides that you're too cuckoo or too dangerous to be around?'_

_'What are you getting at?'_

'What if she _tattles_ to the Batman?' Josie said.

'_And what if I don't give a damn?'_

'Yes, but what if Batman gets _so _mad that he kills-'

'_He ain't got balls!' _Joker laughed again. '_If I can kill a Robin and get off scot free, then I sincerely doubt wasting this ginger-'_

_'Please,' _she said giving him puppy dog eyes, '_don't kill him.'_

His eyes widened and his cheeks redden as he looked away, which made Colin wonder about _their _relationship.

Were they_... together?_

They _couldn't_ be!

Joker's usually with that Harley woman.

_But she's been ghost since first got busted..._

And the clown, _despite_ being a monster, was a _man..._

_And even monsters have... needs..._

_The thought made Colin was puke..._

_'This is going to come back and bite me in the ass.' _He muttered as he shook his head.

'No it won_'t._

_'If it does,' _he turned to Josie, '_you're gonna get it! And you,' _he grabbed Colin by his shirt, '_watch the company you keep.'_

The butt of the gun on his head caught him off guard, the last thought before he faded into unconsciousness was Josie's screams.


End file.
